


[Podfic] Teammate by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Mutant AU by Withershins [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part 4 in the Mutant AU SeriesEric arrives at the Russians' table, a circle of wary, curious faces staring up at him, and realizes he hasn't planned what to say in explanation.He figures that "Malkin, Sidney is currently passed out in the bathroom, is that normal?" isn't going to cut it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teammate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670082) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Teammate  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Character** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Podfic for Part 4 in the Mutant AU Series

Eric arrives at the Russians' table, a circle of wary, curious faces staring up at him, and realizes he hasn't planned what to say in explanation.

He figures that "Malkin, Sidney is currently passed out in the bathroom, is that normal?" isn't going to cut it.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5670082)

 **Length** 00:52:34

 **Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c9xxz015e5d39ch/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Teammate_by_Withershins.mp3)

 

 


End file.
